Betrayed
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: WIP, slash, non-graphic abuse. For ten years they've hated him for what he's become. Now they find out just how wrong they've been. Who betrayed who?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayed  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: R  
Status: WIP  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  


Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  
Notes: this is a pre-OotP fic (as I haven't read it and don't intend to until I've finished all my current fics.) Also, I am still working on the last fic in my Holiday Trilogy, but this wouldn't leave me alone and it kept getting in the way. Figured I ought to get it out of my system. ^_^  
  
Summary: For ten years, they've hated him for what he's become. Now, they find out just how very wrong they've been. Who betrayed who?

  
Warnings: This is a pretty dark story. There will be non-graphic abuse, rape, violence and a bit of swearing. It's also a slash story. Please don't read if any of that will offend you or turn your stomach.

The two prisoners tried to hide their fear as they were pushed roughly into a cell by their burly captor. Thoughts of escape had long since fled their minds. They were wandless and deep in the enemies stronghold.

"Sit down and stay quiet."

The cell door was closed and bound with magic.

"More rebels, Greg?"

"Worse."

The newcomer slid around his bigger friend to peer into the cell. His gasp resounded through the small space.

"Bloody Hell." The other man nodded his agreement at the explicative. "Do the bosses know?"

"No."

"You want me to play the messenger?"

Gregory Goyle nodded gratefully. "Thanks Blaise. I wasn't looking forward to telling them."

The dark haired ex-Slytherin shrugged. "My shields are stronger than yours, if they lose it."

"If you're talking about that bloody traitor-"

"Ron!"

Faster than they could blink, the door was thrown open and they had two angry wizards in their faces. Goyle had hauled Ronald Weasely up and was holding him by the throat, dangling several inches of the ground. Blaise Zambini had his wand pressed hard against Hermione Granger's temple.

"Don't you **ever **speak about him like that again, or I will personally-"

"That's enough Blaise, Greg."

Though the command was softly spoken, it's effect was immediate.

The former Gryffindors were dropped back to the floor quite unceremoniously. They turned to see who had come to their rescue.

Their expressions were a mixture of shock and fury as they were met with the cool emerald gaze they hadn't seen in person in ten years.

"You bloody traitor! After everything Dumbledore did for you! How could you?! I always knew you were a power hungry arse, but even I never imagined you'd go so far! I hate you!"

Draco glared at the redheaded idiot who was yelling at Harry Potter. Granger, he noted, was scowling back with tear-filled eyes. _Probably didn't want to believe it_, he thought taking savage satisfaction in their pain.

"Are you done?" Harry's calm baritone cut thorough the momentary silence that had fallen as Weasely paused in his tirade to gasp for air.

When it looked as though the moron was going to say more, Granger, displaying far more common sense than her friend, elbowed him back into silence. She, at least, seemed to understand that provoking the man who held their fates in his hands was a singularly stupid thing to do. _Then again_, Draco thought, _ Granger had always been the brains of the Gryffindor Trio. Harry had been the power and the Weasel_, he grimaced, _ was nothing more than dead weight_.

"I was just on my way to let you know they were here, Harry."

The raven haired wizard shifted his gaze to Blaise and though his expression stayed blank, Draco could see the tell-tale quirk at the corner of his lips that meant he was amused.

"Really, Blaise? It looked to me like you were about to hex them to oblivion."

"I wouldn't do that Harry!" Blaise's feigned air of innocence and indignation made the blonde snort and roll his eyes. The noise brought Weasley's focus to him. Even now, a decade after Hogwart's and their last face to face confrontation, the antagonism between the pair of pureblood's hadn't dimmed. If anything, it had grown.

"You bloody Wanker! It's your fault! If it weren't for you, Harry wouldn't have learnt dark spells and turned into a Dark Wizard! Dumbledore would still be alive!"

Only Harry's hand on his elbow prevented Draco from silencing the Weasel's blithering- permanently.

"There are no dark spells, Ron. Only dark intentions." 

"And Dumbledore deserved a far worse fate than he received," Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Unfortunately, the snide remark pushed the short tempered prisoner over the edge.

"You aren't fit to speak his name!" Ron launched himself at the elegant blonde, bloodlust in his eyes. Before he was halfway to his target, an invisible force slammed him into the back wall of the cell. He and Granger both looked stunned, eyes darting around for the unseen danger.

Draco, well aware of what had occurred, moved quickly to wrap his arms around the enraged wizard standing over Weasely. 

"Harry, calm down." He pressed himself against Harry's side, hands running over the tensed back, trying desperately to break through the rage. "Calm down!" He personally would have loved to see the Weasel's entrails spilled out over the cement, but he knew Potter didn't need any more ghosts haunting his sleep. "Please."

The oppressive force of Harry's magical aura dissipated as quickly as it had flared to life. Fists clinching, he drew in a few deep breathes as he calmed. His eyes flashed. "If you ever attack Draco again, no force in the universe will save you from my wrath."

He turned and with a swirl of cloak reminiscent of Severus Snape, slammed out of the cell.

Draco smirked at the dramatic exit, then quickly schooled his expression as he turned back to the others.

Blaise and Greg were picking themselves up off the floor.

"You two all right?"

The pair nodded and the smaller grinned. "I threw up a shield as soon as I realized what the fool was doing."

Rolling his eyes again, Draco turned his attention towards the Gryffindors. Granger had only caught the fringes of Harry's defensive wave. The Weasel on the other hand, had borne the brunt of it. He'd been thrown back into the wall and now that the threat was gone, lay crumbled unconscious on the floor.

As he watched, the woman quickly moved to her companion's side. She cradled his head on her lap and Draco could tell she was searching for injuries.

"He'll be fine, Granger. Blaise?"

"Yes, master?"

He grimaced at his long time friend's droll tone. There were days when he just wasn't sure why he put up with them all. "Fix them up and put them in the guest quarters- post several guards, of course."

"Sir?"

Granger was glaring at him in suspicion and his comrades were looking at him as if sure he'd finally lost his mind.

"I didn't stutter. I haven't decided what to do with you yet, Miss Granger-"

"Weasely"

"Ms. Weasely," he continued smoothly not breaking stride as he acknowledged her growled interruption. "But until I do, you will be treated appropriately. As respected rebel prisoners." Looking up at Blaise, he added," Be careful with the guards. We don't want anyone posted who will try to help them escape, but we don't want anyone who'll kill them either. Not yet anyways."

Then, trusting the pair to carry out his orders, Draco left to deal with someone far more important to him than a pair of rebel leaders.

His lifemate, Harry Potter.

Stalking down the dark hallways of the castle that now housed the new Wizarding Government for all of the British Isles, Draco rubbed his temple with a groan. He could already feel a vicious headache coming on, the likes of which he hadn't dealt with since Harry had confronted Dumbledore.

Dealing with any of his mate's former friends and allies did that to him because he always felt torn in two.

On the one hand, he wanted to rip them all apart with his bare hands because of how they'd treated Harry. Weasley's complete lack of care had hurt the former Gryffindor Seeker as much if not more than anything else that had happened. Draco knew this because he'd been the one who'd held the small broken body on the nights when the nightmares and the pain had been too much. And that had been long before the pair had become intimate. Weasely could blame him all he wanted, but the truth was that it had been they who'd pushed Harry to him. And Dumbledore's crimes had been far worse. Draco took a few deep breathes to compose himself. Now was not the time to get angry about that old manipulator's transgressions. 

No matter how he hated them all, he couldn't do a damn thing about them because deep in his heart, Harry still loved them. The rift between the old friends still hurt the wizard even after all these years.

And as Harry had once offered him the world, Draco figured the least he could do was try to fix a friendship or two.

When he pushed into their suite, he was greeted by the sight of a strong yet still painfully slender back as Harry stared out a darkened window. Twelve years away from his Muggle relatives and his body still couldn't overcome the malnourishment of his childhood. Devoid of robes and shirt, every rib and scar was exposed to Draco's gaze.

"Are they dead yet?"

Only someone who knew Harry well could hear the anxiety under the monotone.

"No. We'll decide their fates later. Right now I'm more concerned with you."

"I'm fine," came the automatic response.

Draco snorted and moved to wrap Harry up in his arms. "And I really believe that. Think about who you're talking to here, love. I know you better than that."

He could feel Harry lean back into him and saw a faint smile settle onto the dark haired reflection. It only lasted a minute though before Harry's expression crumbled. "It hurts, Draco. I didn't think it would be so hard." The smaller wizard twisted around to sob against Draco's shoulder. "Why does it still hurt?"

Draco had no answer. So he didn't even try to say anything. Instead, he just pulled Harry as close as he could and rocked him gently.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget just how fragile Harry was.

As a teen, he'd become one of the most powerful wizards ever born. Draco and Snape might have taught him the spells, but it had been Harry's power alone that had defeated both Voldemorte and Dumbledore.

Time and the real life battles they'd fought against both the Deatheaters and the Order had honed his skills.

Now, at twenty-seven, Harry Potter was definitely not a wizard to mess with.

And yet, something as simple as scorn from someone who was once a friend could shatter him completely.

He didn't speak until Harry had cried himself out. Then he broached the one subject they never talked about. "I think we should tell them the truth, Harry."

Hair dark as a raven's wing tickled his nose as Harry shook his head and ground out, "No. They didn't want to know then, they don't deserve to know now."

"Harry-"

"No, Draco." The tone was vehement and that wasn't something that was usually directed at him.

Once upon a time, he'd have responded with sarcasm and insults- or the ever popular 'Wait til my Father hears about this!'. In this time and place, with this man, he used none of those.

"Harry," he kept his voice low and comforting. "You know I'd take a great deal of pleasure in turning Weasely inside out with the worst of spells," the man in his arms snorted and Draco was pleased with the amusement in the noise. It was progress, of a sort. "but it hurts me to see you tear yourself apart over this. I say, we tell them the truth. Then, we'll know once and for all if they're worth the mess you make of yourself whenever you think about them."

The body held so close to his shuddered. "I don't think I can, Draco. I lived it once, I don't want to talk about it now."

"Would you rather I told them?"

Green eyes came up to meet his own. Harry hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "Do as you wish. Just don't ask me to be there."

"Understood." He forced away all the negative thoughts and leered. "Now that that's out of the way, I can think of much more pleasant things to do besides sit here and freeze our arses off next to the window."

As he'd hoped, Harry grinned and shook his head. "I swear that you're the most sex-crazed person I've ever known."

"That's why you love me."

The tease fell flat as the shorter wizard stopped suddenly. "No it's not." 

There was a wealth of things unsaid, but still communicated as they gazed at one another. When Draco responded, he was as serious as Harry. "I know."

"Good." 

Soft lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss.

Then he grinned and the moment was gone. "But it's a definite bonus, don't you think?"

Harry just laughed.

~*~*~

Though the subject of Granger and Weasely was often batted around among the guards and other residents of the castle, no one broached it with either Harry or Draco. The tension level in the building had risen to a near unbearable level and most people knew how dangerous it was to be near the powerful pair when either of them was upset.

Only one person felt comfortable enough around them to bring it up over a chess game in the Malfoy-Potter private suite.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Draco? That you won't just be making things worse?"

The blonde looked up at his long time mentor, Severus Snape, and shrugged before taking one of his opponents pieces. He'd waited a few days, letting the prisoners stew over things. Just because he was giving them a last chance to prove they deserved the regard that Harry still had for them, didn't mean he had to like it. Or that he couldn't use a little psychological torture against them. "No, Sev. I just know that I have to try, for Harry's sake."

The Potion's master nodded gravely. "And you want me to watch him until it's over, one way or the other." It wasn't a question.

There were only three people that Harry trusted enough to accept their touch if something happened. Draco himself, Remus Lupin, and Sev. The werewolf was off on diplomatic business.

Which left Sev. 

"He's going to be more tense than ever. I'd hate to see what he'd do to some poor twit who comes up behind him just trying to ask a question." 

With a snort of laughter, the older man took Draco's knight with his bishop and leaned back in his chair. "When is Harry not tense?" 

"Well-" 

Waving his hands in the air, Severus quickly retracted the question. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He ignored his former pupils impudent grin and focused back on the conversation at hand. "You know I don't mind. He doesn't have any business outside the castle for the next few days, does he?" 

Draco propped his elbows on the small table and clasped his hands under his chin thoughtfully. "Not unless an emergency comes up. The Wizards Weekly has been bugging us about an interview, but Harry keeps putting it off. The committee meets next week to discuss the school reforms-" 

"Again? I thought they'd finally stopped arguing with you about it." 

"They'll keep challenging it, Sev, right up until we're lying on our deathbeds. You know that. We're still considered little better than the Deatheaters, really, and no one wants to admit that anything 'those little dictators'" the annoyed young man went as far as making the little quotation signs with his fingers, "came up with can be better than the way things were before. If they weren't deathly afraid of Harry, we'd never get anything done at all." 

"Bloody fools." 

Shrugging, Draco continued while moving another piece. "It's the way things are. Personally, I think we'd be better off just eliminating everyone who opposes us, but Harry refuses. He says that'll make us no better than Voldemorte." 

"He's right." Snape met the silver glare that was leveled at him without flinching. The snobbish aristocrat never had liked it when someone disagreed with him. "Draco, you've achieved a measure of peace and prosperity that hasn't been seen since before Voldemorte's first reign. By seizing the lands and moneys of the deceased Deatheaters and using them for the various public service projects, you've done something that none of the former heads even considered. You made something good come from the bad. The people think you care about them, that you're only here to help them. Because of that, for the most part, they tend to ignore that they live in a two-leader dictatorship. Going around killing people you don't like will undermine that." 

The chess game sat forgotten between the pair as Draco defended himself and his mate. 

"Harry and I are not dictators." 

Sev's only answer was an arched brow. 

"We're not! We have an entire council that helps us make decisions." 

"You're former war council. Who, to the last man and woman, adore both of you." 

The old professor had a point, but Draco wasn't about to concede. They'd had the same argument dozens of times and they always ended up the same. They had to agree to disagree. Honestly, if there wasn't so much love and respect between them they'd have probably come to wand points about it long before. 

For once their verbal sparring match was cut off before it even had a real chance to begin. The door swung open and slammed into the wall with a resounding 'thunk' and Harry swept in looking like murder. 

He stalked right past them and all but threw himself down into one of the chairs in front of the fire. The magical aura that surrounded him was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Which told the others that he was either annoyed or frustrated, but not actually as pissed as he appeared. 

"Hello, Harry. I must say, you're looking cheery this evening." 

Hard emerald swung up and for a second, Harry glared at Severus, not seeming to even realize who he was. Then his upset vanished as if it had never been and he beamed at the old man. "Sev! When did you get back from Romania?" 

The teacher who had once been called the bane of Harry's existence smiled at the young man with genuine affection. "Just this afternoon." 

"Outstanding. You were gone too long this time." 

Draco just sat back and smiled as he watched Harry stand to welcome Severus back properly with a loose hug. It was nice to see the loving side of Harry again. Oh, he saw it directed towards himself all the time, but the green-eyed man seldom let it show around anyone else. He was always polite, even moderately friendly with those that had been with them the longest, but he never lost the restraint completely except with those he considered family. 

And Harry worried more than could be considered good for anyone. Anytime they were out of his sight, he became snappish and brooding. 

With both Sev and Remmy away, it had been a stressful few months. 

"How is Charlie? Did you see Norbert? While you're babysitting me, you have to tell me all about it." The former Slytherins were stunned, much to Harry's obvious amusement. He gave them a big Cheshire grin before reclining back into his seat. "What? You didn't think I noticed that I'm never left alone if you think I'm upset or likely to become so?" 

Draco felt his face flushed as he stood, a little unsteady. He'd hoped to hide it from his mate indefinitely, but then, even knowing the man as he did, he was still constantly underestimating him. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, or that he didn't think he could take care of himself.. It was just.... "Harry..." 

The smaller man reached over and grabbed his hand, tugging him down into the oversized chair with him. "It's all right, Draco. I understand the need." He snuggled against Draco's chest, mussing his hair further. "And we both know I'd work myself into a rage if I had to sit here by myself and think about it." 

They shared a kiss. Before it could actually go any further though, they were interrupted by the sound of their companion clearing his throat. 

With a small smile, Harry pushed him back up. "Now go. If you're going to tell them, tell them. Stop pussyfooting around it. They're not the only ones you're torturing by dragging it out like this." 

Despite the lack of anger in his tone, Draco knew that the dark haired man was referring to himself and if he could have kicked his own head, he would have. In his need to punish the Gryffindor prisoners, he'd forgotten what the waiting might do to the Gryffindor he actually cared about. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. Now go. Sev and I have a lot of catching up to do." 

With a parting kiss to fortify him for the task ahead, he left. 

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Betrayed 2  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: R  
Status: WIP  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  
=See previous chapter for disclaimers, summary, notes, and warnings 

~*~*~

"Draco? Do you have a minute?"  
  
The wizard cursed his luck as the voice called out from behind him. He'd hoped to make it all the way to the guest wing of the castle without being stopped. Having decided to tell Harry's former friends the entire story- or as much of it as he could anyways, he wanted to hurry and get it out of the way. Though more agonizing for his mate, the tale he was going to deliver was in no way painless for him.  
  
Aside from the fact that he just didn't like to remember how badly the fates- and certain people- had treated the man he'd grown to love, there had been plenty of personal losses for him over the years as well.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He blinked at the hand that had suddenly appeared in his face. With a frown, he shoved it away. "What do you want, Virginia?"  
  
The sole female ever borne by Molly and Author Weasley cocked her own head to one side causing a waterfall of pretty auburn hair to tumble over one shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Your brother and his wife are 'guests' in my castle and I just left a newly returned friend and very warm and currently happy spouse to go speak with them. Why ever wouldn't I be happy?" he ground out. With a sigh, Draco ran a hand through his own meticulously groomed hair. "I apologize. I didn't mean to snap. What did you need?"  
  
She smiled at him. Unlike her brother Ron, Ginny had stood by Harry through the years. She'd never been privy to the gory details, but it hadn't mattered. Her own faith in her childhood crush, coupled with the confidence and faith of her boyfriend of the time, had been enough for her.  
  
One of the things that had really bothered Harry during the War had been that it had torn the Weasley family completely apart. Percy had gone to the Death Eaters, Charlie and the parents to the Order, and the Twins and Virginia to their side. Ron and Hermione had gone over to the states for some reason or other- Draco neither knew nor cared really- and Bill had stayed in Romania and kept firmly out of the power struggles that wreaked such havoc on the British Isles.  
  
"Well, I really needed to speak with you and Harry both, but I guess you'll do." The grin she tossed at him showed her to be teasing. "Is there any way that the pair of you could make a trip down to the Orphanage sometime this week? There are some basic renovations that we need to go over, as well as the figures and the PR. Besides, I know that Harry really wanted to be involved in everything."  
  
He tapped his forefinger on his chin and narrowed his eyes as he mentally went over their schedule for the next week. As he'd told Severus, they had nothing for the next several days. There was currently a lull in activity while everyone waited for the upcoming committee meeting.  
  
But Draco didn't know how long it would take to explain twelve years of misunderstandings to a pair of thick skulled and stubborn Gryffindors. And if they reacted negatively, still despising Harry despite everything, who knew how long it would be before Harry was safe to have around others?  
  
"I don't know, Virginia. We'll try but I can't make any guarantees."  
  
With a nod, she handed him a folder of papers. "That's fine." The redhead caught his sleeve as he moved to pass her by. "Draco- if things don't go well... The Orphanage usually makes him feel little better, you know."  
  
Of course it did. The Godric's Hollow Orphanage for Magical Children was Harry's baby; his idea that had been nurtured lovingly to fruitarian. Harry's idea, Harry's money, Harry's land, occasionally even Harry's own sweat and tears.  
  
In those early days, when they'd still been planning their coup de tais, it had been the Gryffindor who'd so matter of factly let them know that there'd be consequences. And that some of those consequences would be parentless children who, like him, would have nowhere to go. His own experience in that area was undisputed- all of the original schemers knew at least the basics to what had happened and none wanted it to be repeated in the new world they intended to create.  
  
They'd taken in the earliest orphans of the war, regardless of what side their parents had been on, and had placed them in Ginny Weasley's care. Her fiancé had been in the first crop of casualties and the children had kept her from wallowing in the grief.  
  
She and Harry had worked closely together, in between the political, physical, and magical battles. They'd planned every little detail and began building long before the war had actually ended. To Harry, it became a representation of all the things wrong in the wizardingworld that they planned on changing when they came into control. When the deaths and the insanity got to be too much, the Muggle raised orphan had thrown himself into the physical labor needed to bring it to life. In the end, even the harshest critics couldn't help but grudgingly accept that it gave far better fates than the ones that the old system would have given.  
  
Harry Potter would never allow another child to suffer as he had if there was any way he could prevent it.  
  
"We'll see," he murmured.  
  
Reaching over, she gave him a squeeze on his arm. "Don't worry so much, Draco. Things will work out. You'll see."  
  
He wished he had her faith.  
  
With a final nod and a faint smile that he was sure she could tell was fake, Draco moved on swiftly.  
  
No one else stopped him and he made quick time to the room that held Granger and Weasley. Goyle and some fresh-faced ~child~ were standing sentry. He was going to have to speak with Blaise if his Head of Security really thought that children made appropriate guards.  
  
The boy was about nineteen or so. Too old to call a child really, but Draco knew that physical age had little to do with whether one was an adult or not. At sixteen- hell, at eleven even- Harry had been more adult than anyone else he'd ever known. At thirty-despite having fought a war and losing several family members- the Weasley Twins were more like devilishly clever five year olds.  
  
"Evening, Drake."  
  
"Gregory Goyle... I am not a duck. How many times must I ask you not to butcher my name like that?"  
  
His old friend just flashed an unrepentant grin and unlocked the door for him. "Dobby just brought them their dinner. They've tried to talk him into helping them get free every time he's gone in there."  
  
A very satisfied smirk settled onto Draco's own face at the thought. Dobby was fiercely loyal to Harry. The scrappy little elf had been infuriated when he'd learned about how Dumbledore had allowed his favorite human to be hurt.  
  
The Weasley captives would have found no ally in that corner.  
  
His smirk was quickly replaced with a frown as he took a few deep breaths and moved to enter the room.  
  
Time to get this over with.  
  
~*~*~

Ronald Weasley had not changed a lot since Hogwart's. He was a little taller, a little more muscular, and his clothes were of a slightly higher quality... but that was about it. His hair was still that horrid shade of orange-ish red. His eyes still a bright flashing blue. 

And his face still turned the most interesting shade of purple when he was shouting furious obscenities at people he didn't like. 

Draco listened to him rant and rave for a few moments before smirking. "Really, Weasley. Do you kiss your wife with that mouth?" 

The comment caused a sputtering and the blonde perked up when it looked like the Weasel was going to choke to death right then and there and save him loads of trouble. 

Unfortunately, Granger- he just couldn't think of her as Weasley- stepped in and with a reproachful glare directed towards her captor, pounded Ron on the back until he waved a weak hand to indicate that he was okay. " 'm all right, 'Mione." 

"Do keep hitting him though. I'm sure he'll be sporting some lovely bruises." 

"Shut up, ferret. No one asked for you opinion." 

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Weasley. I rather expected that after ten years, even** you** could come up with something more original than 'ferret'." 

"But it fits so well. Why fix what isn't broken?" 

"How plebian of you. Although, why I'd expect better from a poor little Gryffindor, I can't imagine." 

"Ah, but aren't you fucking a poor little Gryffindor whore?" Even Granger winced at the crude way Ron put it. 

Rage filled Draco and it was only through conscious effort that he was able to control it and not hex the idiot. His fists clenched and for one long moment, he sincerely wished that he had the same powers as Harry. Seeing the Weasel fly into the wall again would have been very satisfying right then. Instead, he took a few deep breaths before raising his wand and jabbing it in the ginger headed idiot's direction. "I know that Blaise and Greg have already warned you, but let me reiterate since you seem to be particularly slow. Insulting Harry Potter within the walls of this castle is an offense that will have any number of people quite ready to drop you with a killing curse. Insulting my spouse, in my presence, is an offense for which the desired response makes death look pleasant. Do not test my patience further. I assure you that you will not like the results." 

"Why you little-" 

"Ron, do shut up. Calling Harry a wh- calling him that was uncalled for, no matter what he's done." 

Her husband was again sputtering in righteous indignation. "'Mione!" 

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with either of you." Draco said as he went to the window, weary of their verbal sparring. 

"Then why **did** you come down here, Malfoy?" Granger asked, her hostility seeming to war with her curiosity. In her eyes, he could see the knowledge and frustration that she was missing something very important. _Poor little Muggle-born._ He knew that she hated not knowing something. 

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. "Why did you leave for America the day after we graduated?" 

The pair of Gryffindors glanced at each other in confusion at the apparent non sequitor. There was a rapid-fire exchange of facial expressions, as if the pair was having a silent argument. Granger must have won because Weasley scowled off into empty space while the woman turned back to Draco and shrugged. "I wanted to continue my education at one of the American schools. Harry and Dumbledore had the war well into hand and we weren't needed. Since my contribution would have been insignificant, I didn't see the need to let it interfere with more important pursuits. I had no idea Harry would go crazy and help you take over Britain." 

"So why not come back, the second you found out?" The war had been over and done with for all intents and purposes by the time this pair had shown back up. Within months of their arrival back on British soil, they'd sowed the seeds of rebellion. The war, which had only just ended, had suddenly been started again. 

That had been four years ago. 

Luckily, there weren't too many rebels. Most people were too over wrung from the first war and had no desire for a second. And as Sev had said, it helped that they were making nice with the people. Only the politicians and those who'd been ousted from various high positions complained within the new government. 

The rebels were mostly the families of deceased Order members and Death Eaters. Those with personal grudges against them. 

"A little war in the British Wizarding World was hardly a blip on the radar for the Americans. Certainly not worthy of detailed reports. We didn't discover anything was amiss until someone mentioned that the British stops for the InterContinental Floo Network had been undone. Even then, it took months to send and seagull and get it back." 

"Bloody things are a waste of oxygen. Even Pig was more reliable." 

Both Draco and Hermione ignored Weasley's interjection. 

"We caught a Muggle flight back and you know the rest, I'm sure." 

He glared at her. "And it never occurred to you to talk to Harry? To find out what was going on? That, Merlin forbid, there could be a **reason** behind the sudden change of allegiance?" 

The witch's cheeks flushed and she cast her own glare on her husband. So... it had occurred to her. And her own bloody spouse had convinced her otherwise. 

"Of course there was a reason," the Weasel chimed in. "It's because Harry Potter is a power hungry dark wizard." 

He'd suspected, of course. Knowing that Ron had blocked Harry's attempts to get Granger's help before had made him suspect, but he hadn't been sure until just now. 

Granger's only real crime in all this had been ignorance. Choosing her own mate over her friend without knowing everything that was going on. 

So much pain that Harry could have been spared if the bloody Weasel had been just a little less jealous of his fame and power. 

He'd warned the dark haired boy long before any of this happened that he should choose his friends wisely. _Stubborn Gryffindors._

Turning with a sigh, Draco leaned his forehead against the glass and stared out over the grounds. He wasn't having a much easier time with this than Harry would have. 

Looking out at nothing in particular, Draco remembered. 

~*~*~ 

"Are you all right, Harry?" 

Green eyes glowed faintly behind the glasses before the small man shrugged. "As all right as ever, I suppose." 

Back when he'd been the potion's professor to a couple hundred annoying brats, Snape would have accepted that answer and gone on about his business. Time and experience with this particular Gryffindor and his defense mechanisms had taught him differently. Harry would deflect most attempts at ascertaining his well being, but he'd crumble if you knew how to approach him. 

"Have you heard from Remmy lately?" Who would have thought twelve years ago, that he'd be saying the werewolf's silly nickname with such affection? 

Harry shrugged again and moved over to sit beside him on the sofa. "Not in the last week or so. He did say that he expected to be able to come home after the next full moon though. I think he just wanted to spend one last one with other werewolves. I'm not really much company on those nights." 

In the grand tradition of his father and godfather, the boy had studied to become an animagus. The main problem was that, while quite elegant to human eyes, the sleek hawk form that had chosen him looked more like food to the werewolf and he had to stay well out of claw range to keep from being eaten. 

"Still, it's only a week until the next full moon, right?" Sev turned his attention back to putting up the chess set. He and Harry had finished a game after Draco had left, but with the boy beside him growing steadily tenser with each passing minute, a second game had been deemed undesirable. 

A slender back pressed against one arm as the dark haired young man stretched a bit and settled back, trying to get comfortable. "Mmhmm. But next week things will get hectic again. We have to go argue with the old buzzards about the changes in Hogwart's curriculum. Then there's about a million or so people to interview to fill the teaching positions and the Orphanage renovations to see to." 

The old professor chuckled. "I hardly think that they're are a million people in all the wizarding world, never mind seeking teaching positions at our old alma mater." 

Robes rustled as Harry shrugged. "I know, but it sure seems like it. We don't want any of the problems that we had when we were students, you know? So one of us has to personally oversee each interview. The last thing we need is another Lockhart or Quirrel. Or even another Binns or Trewlwany. And of course, the governor's council is doing their level best to keep us from lifting the ban on a number of the things that Fudge and Crouch's administration had labeled 'Dark Arts'. The Orphanage is probably the **only** thing we're not getting flak over." 

Snape sat back and moved to wrap a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "It takes time, Harry. The two of you are introducing a lot of changes to a very traditional thinking public. Even if they are for the better. Ignore the critics and concentrate on proving them wrong." 

The dark head nodded and the boy shifted around to sit with his chest pressed against the older man's side and slipped his own arms around Severus' waist. "It's just frustrating." 

"Of course it is." He ran his fingers through the black mop. Harry relaxed with the motion and Sev judged it time to ask again. "Now. How are you really? It can't be pleasant." 

There was no need to clarify what he was talking about. 

A shudder passed through the body he held so tenderly, but the annoying, stubborn boy he'd come to see as a son had grown into a strong, stubborn young man and so, refused to cry in front of anyone other than Draco. He did answer, though. "I'm just ready for it to end, Sev. One way or the other." 

There really wasn't anything Severus could say to that.

(TBC)

Author's Note  
~*~*~

Severus and Remus, couple- yay or neah? The fic itself doesn't require it, nor would it change much if they were. They ~will~ be close (good friends, at least)- I'm just asking if you, the readers, have a preference on how close. ^_^ Please let me know, okey day? I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous part. I'm glad you're enjoying it. The next part is almost ready for my beta, so it should be up within the next few days- depends on whether or not she can finish checking it before she goes on vacation. It's where you're going to find out at least part of what Dumbledore did. Well... I hope you continue to enjoy and review. Thanks bunches!  
Ja, NemKess  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Betrayed   
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: R  
Status: WIP  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  
=See previous chapter for disclaimers, summary, notes, and warnings 

~*~*~

Fifth year had ended on a high note for Draco Malfoy. Over the course of the year, the student body had participated in a sort of Academic Olympics. The blonde Slytherin had been a shoo in for the Potions portions of the contest; no one else had come close to touching him except Granger and even she was several marks behind him. Then, a month and a half before the end of school, Harry Potter had gone off on one of his adventures and gotten himself knocked into a coma that took him out of all the school competitions completely thus allowing Draco to win the DADA segment. This also caused the Gryffindor Quidditch team to have to forfeit against Hufflepuff in their final match of the year and let Slytherin (whose only losses had been to Gryffindor) come in a close second for the Quidditch Cup(1). The combined Slytherin victories had led to a tie for the House Cup and for once, Dumbledore had not tacked on any ridiculous last minute points for Gryffindor to sweep in and steal the limelight.

Draco's father Lucius had been thrilled with his son.

As such, he'd allowed the boy to spend the entire summer with his mentor Severus Snape. Draco had every intention of either being a politician or a potion's master once he left Hogwart's and thus was going to learn things that were far more advanced than the school's normal potion's curriculum. 

Everything had been just peachy until Sev had received an owl from Dumbledore three weeks into the summer. The Professor had swept out of his manor looking ready to kill and muttering about 'bloody Potter' under his breath. 

When he'd returned, only a few hours later, Draco had suddenly found his life on a completely different course. 

~*~*~ 

Severus apparated right into the middle of the parlor where Draco had been lounging on a couch reading, his arms were bent oddly, as though he were carrying something that the blonde couldn't see. 

"Tiddly! Milly!" 

The two wide-eyed house elves appeared with a sparkly *pop*. They're eyes grew to an impossible width as they looked upon their frenetic master and his invisible load. 

Draco had forgotten that house elf magic was powerful enough to allow them to see the unseeable. 

"Tiddly, get my box of healing potions and salves and take them directly to the second guest room. Milly, go up and prepare a bath immediately, make sure the water is warm, but not hot. The last thing he needs is a scalding on top of everything else. When you're done with that, come back down here and clean up the blood." The pair of servants disappeared as suddenly as they'd arrived and Severus was heading up the stairs as he called back to his pupil. "Draco, you follow me. I'm going to need your help." 

Staring at the trail of blood that he'd only noticed when Snape had pointed it out, it took a moment for Draco to catch the comment directed at him in the rapid-fire flow of orders. With a grimace, he followed the professor up the stairs. 

The second guest bedroom was right next to his own. As a matter of fact, the pair of suites shared a bathroom in between that opened to both. A third elf was making the bed while Tiddly placed the supplies she'd fetched on the table beside it. The aristocrat could hear water splashing in the bathroom- testifying that Milly, too, was performing her task. 

"No," Draco looked back to see that Sev had stopped the third elf and was moving awkwardly, trying to sit his burden down. "There's no sense in making up the bedding yet. I need to lay him down to remove his clothing and bathe him first. These will do for now." 

Free of the weight, he stood straight up and, placing his hands in the small of his back, stretched. 

The younger of the pair grimaced as he heard the distinctive popping sounds of at least a half a dozen vertebrate. "That's bad for your back, you know." 

Sev rolled his eyes. "You try apparating while carrying an unconscious body. We'll see how long you last until you're begging someone to straighten out your spine." 

Apparation, while quite common, was also quite dangerous. The risk of being splinched or ending up somewhere completely different than where you wanted to go were the two main reasons a witch or wizard had to be seventeen to get an apparation license. And one was never, ever supposed to try taking another person- unconscious or otherwise. Besides the usual risks, the power drain was said to be more than most could handle. 

"How did-" 

His question was cut off abruptly with an impatient wave of Snape's hand. "Never mind that now. We have more pressing matters to attend." He leaned down and pulled an invisibility cloak off the figure he'd laid on the bed. 

The first two thoughts that ran through Draco's mind were somewhere along the lines of 'oh wow, where did he get an invisibility cloak'- they were rare enough that even the Malfoy's didn't own one- and 'great Salazar, what is that smell'. 

'That smell', it turned out, was a body. If his professor hadn't already said the male- he assumed it was a male under all that dried blood and gore- was merely knocked out, he'd have thought it was a corpse. It certainly gave off the putrid odor of one. 

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Draco quickly grabbed at the corner of his sleeve and held it tightly over his nose. "Sev'us?" 

A roll of dark eyes was his only answer as Severus muttered a spell and began using his wand to cut the horrid clothes. "Help me, Draco. Cut very carefully along the seams. Don't try to pull the cloth away yet though. It's dried into some of the wounds and I don't want to aggravate them further." 

The student did as he was bid as quickly as he could without moving his sleeve away from his nose. "Why can' we jus' ma'z'ic um off." 

"For the same reason we can't just pull them over his head, you twit. Now go ask Milly for a small basin of water and a cloth." 

Properly chastised, though still not really understanding (he was a Malfoy after all; if it couldn't be done with magic, it shouldn't be done at all), he quickly retreated to the bathroom to retrieve the requested items. 

When he sat the small basin down beside Snape, he noticed that the older man had taken off his outer robes and rolled up both sleeves past the elbows. The change revealed his Dark Mark in all it's sinister beauty. Draco had always been fascinated with it- such a tiny thing so filled with dark arts magic- but his father refused to expose his own mark. 

"Stop staring at my arm and help me, Draco." 

Silver jerked up to meet ebony and the Malfoy heir flushed slightly as he turned his attention to the task at hand. Working quietly, the pair dampened and removed all the ragged clothing. The body underneath was in even worse shape than it's pungent aroma had indicated. 

With knowledgeable hands, Sev made a quick survey of the surface injuries. He lifted one arm to reveal a broken rib bone that had punctured the skin and been left unhealed and untended. The surrounding area was a mottled angry red and sickly green- the sight and smell of which had Draco rushing to the bathroom to lose his all too recently eaten lunch. 

He reappeared a moment later, muttering a cleaning spell to wash out his mouth, just in time to see the lightening bolt scar revealed as the Slytherin head pushed back the tangled mop of hair to check for head wounds. "Bloody hell." 

Snape spared him but a glance as he continued with his examination. "If you can't stomach this, then how do you plan on becoming a Death Eater? I assure you that you'd be called upon to see and cause a great deal worse things." 

"The Dark Lord did this?" The sick feeling that had sent him running just minutes before was churning around in his stomach again. Harry Potter was a damned good wizard. Better even than Lucius Malfoy, a fact that the man's son would never admit anywhere but in the privacy of his own head. If the creature could do this.... Draco almost disgraced himself again at the thought of what it could do to him, should he ever displease it. 

But the Potion's master was shaking his head. "No. While certainly capable of it, Voldemort wouldn't have left him alive. Revealus. " The tip of his wand glowed as he cast the examining charm and moved to check the Boy Who Lived -barely- for internal injuries. Whatever he found mustn't have been encouraging. Worry and anger mingled on his face, the expression reminding the boy watching him of a thunderstorm. "No. This was worse, I think. That Muggle cousin of his and his bully boxing buddies. One of them was practically wetting his drawers to tattle out the others in exchange for leniency." 

"He let Muggles do this to him?" Draco was quickly re-evaluating his opinion on Potter's wizarding skills, if he hadn't even been able to stop a few feeble Muggles. "Pathetic." 

Those dark eyes were piercing as Snape glared at him. "His wand was locked away and there was still a recent letter threatening expulsion should he use magic away from Hogwart's again. The Muggles in question make Crabbe and Goyle look small and yet none of them were without their own injuries. He hardly stood idly by and** let** them do anything, Draco." 

There had been rumors, of course. Rumors of wandless magic, of a power not seen since Dumbledore. The Slytherin had dismissed them all. Potter might be the darling of the Wizarding World, but he'd never been **that **special. 

Only... Apparently he was. Which begged the question of why the wizarding world wasn't taking care of their golden boy. 

"Well, then why didn't he ask Dumbledore for help sooner?" 

The question went unanswered as Potter whimpered and the air around them grew thicker and became stifling. "Bloody hell," the man muttered as he searched through the vials Tiddly had set out. "Get back for a moment, Draco." 

"Sir?" 

"What? You've suddenly lost your ability to understand simple English? Get** back**." 

Annoyed at being ordered about like a child, Draco obeyed, but only to a degree. He took a few steps back but refused to budge further. Snape just rolled his eyes at the boy's petulance before turning back to the form in the bed. 

Potter was growing steadily more agitated and the atmosphere inside the room was reflecting that. 

The pair of Slytherins jerked back in surprise as fevered emerald eyes snapped open to stare blankly at them. 

"Potter?" Keeping his voice low, Severus raised his hands as if to show the boy that he intended no harm. "Can you understand me?" 

For a long moment, the Gryffindor simply stared at him, not seeming to comprehend anything at all. Then his eyes flashed a bright glowing green that bore an eerie resemblance to the Killing Curse and Draco found himself flying backwards as if an invisible hand had reached out and swatted him away. 

From his position on the floor, he saw Snape trying to force a potion down his yearmate's throat and then darkness was all he knew. 

~*~*~

The first thing Draco became aware of was the throbbing in his skull. His head felt like a small fleet of Cornish pixies had taken up residence and were doing their bi-annual mating dance. Noisy, horny little buggers Cornish pixies were. 

"Is Master Draco awake yet?" The insistent poking of a small finger on his shoulder made him squint his eyes open a fraction so that he could properly glare at the house elf that was disturbing him. While the Snape elves were not as well trained as the Malfoy ones, they were still smart enough to know to get out of the way when that particular look was leveled at them. 

It disappeared, he assumed to go tell its Master that he was awake. The soft murmur of voices from behind the bathroom door caught his attention and he wasn't at all surprised when his host came through. He was a bit surprised that the man was back in his cloak, but gave it little thought. His mind was a little preoccupied with another matter. 

"What **was** that?" 

Snape arched one eyebrow in question. 

"That; the glowing eyes and knocking me on my bum just by looking at me. What was** that**?" 

There was a malicious glint in the potion master's eyes as he took a seat next to Draco's bed. "That was bloody amusing, is what that was." The blonde scowled in annoyance, but Sev got serious quickly enough on his own. "Apparently Mr. Potter is a tele-empath." He elaborated at his student's confusion. "You know how magic meld's itself to certain groups of people, yes?" 

"Of course, Professor. I may have slept through Magical Theory at school, but that doesn't mean that my father hadn't already drilled it into my head." Really, what was Snape thinking? All pureblood children knew the basic principles of magic; they were practically teethed on it. 

He knew all about how the body of a wizard had to have a strong enough constitution to hold onto magic properly - that was how some purebloods ended up as squibs while Mudbloods like Granger ended up far more powerful than they had a right to be. Some bodies were just born with a stronger immunity to the disease known as Muggleism. 

"Some wizards have an even deeper connection with their magic. It pervades their bodies, minds, emotions, and their very essence. They are, in a way, the purest forms of magic that human beings can be. The magic will flare automatically with their emotions because it feeds itself from them. The more agitated or upset such a wizard or witch becomes, the more dangerous because their magic will reach out to do away with the perceived threat and you'd never know what hit you because it's a force you can't see. . They can also use their magic and emotions to influence those around them. Voldemort and Dumbledore are two that you've known. Grindlewold, Merlin, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff were some others. Haven't you ever wondered why everything inside you is so dark and hateful when you're around Voldemort and yet, everything is calm and almost peaceful around Dumbledore? You may not like or agree with either of them, but in their presence, you're affected by their magical auras. Potter is the same, only completely unaware and untrained. His own aura reacts from instinct rather than intent. Because of the things he's been through recently, he considered having two men so close to him a threat and his magic threw you back." 

That made a little sense, he supposed. He still had plenty of questions, but Severus was already feeling around his skull. A few 'hmms' and 'huhs' later, he was pronounced fine. "You'll live. I imagine you'll have a headache for a while though, and I'm out of pain relieving potions at the moment, so try to stay still." 

"How long was I out for?" 

"Only a couple of hours. Long enough for the house elves and I to finish up with Potter." 

Draco sighed in relief. If they were done, then Sev would hardly need his help further. The younger aristocrat had never cared for the ill, the injured, or the elderly. He'd rather kiss a Mudblood than have to deal with any of the three. 

"Draco..." The man at his bedside shifted uneasily. "I don't want this to get back to Voldemort **or** Dumbledore. I've already taken steps to make it appear as though the boy is still at his relative's home. Now I must ask that you tell no one that he is here." 

Bringing one hand up to inspect his nails, the blonde wondered at what to do with the golden opportunity that had fallen into his lap. The futures of both Harry Potter and Severus Snape rested in his hands. The Dark Lord would undoubtedly reward him greatly if he turned them over to the Death Eaters. His father had known Sev was a spy for the Order for years and had, for his own reasons, never let on to anyone but his family. The potion master had always had a ready excuse for being unable to perform his duties as a loyal servant of darkness, but harboring Potter would give him away once and for all. A traitor and the Boy Who Lived, oh yes, You Know Who would definitely love to get his hands on the pair. 

He could rat them out to Dumbledore. The old coot would probably send Potter right back to his Muggle relatives and Draco could have the peaceful summer vacation learning potions that he'd planned on in the first place. 

That option was quickly discarded. Despite the personal issues he had with Potter, the boy was still a wizard and a mostly pureblooded one at that. Whatever else Lucius Malfoy had to say about James Potter, he'd never even hinted that the man's family tree was anything other than impeccable despite the common last name. And Lily Evans' grandmother had been a squib. No wizard, not even a Weasley, deserved to die at the hands of a Muggle. When Potter died, it would be at the hands of a fellow wizard. 

Or he could sit on it and milk their gratitude for all it was worth. 

"Of course, Severus. I wouldn't dream of it." 

The suspicious look cast in his direction warned him that Snape probably had an inkling of why he was agreeing, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. His luck was just getting better and better these days. 

"I'm sure you'll tell me what your silence will cost Potter and I when you feel like it." He only smirked in response. The hook nosed man just sighed. He knew his students well enough. "I thought so. Fine. Just leave Potter alone for the moment." Sev stood up, his cloak swirling around him. 

Draco shuddered. "Don't worry. I hardly intend to go near him anytime soon. I don't exactly enjoy being tossed about like a rag doll, you know?" 

"I've given him a draught that should help control his powers until he heals up and feels safe enough not to go around throwing you into walls, so he should be safe enough to be around. I simply don't think he's strong enough emotionally or mentally to deal with your tormenting right now." 

"Severus! You wound me." Slim aristocratic fingers clutched the fabric over the general vicinity of his heart. "Why ever would you accuse me of such horridness?" 

The older man snorted. "Please. Stick to potions, Draco. Acting is not your strong suit." The parting shot was delivered over his shoulder as he turned and left the room. 

For several long minutes, Draco simply stared straight up and contemplated the draperies on his bed. It was a lovely shade of green and silver, but hardly enough to hold his interest for long. Soon enough he was thinking about the boy in the next bedroom. 

Still smarting from being ordered about like a house elf or a particularly naughty child and from being so easily thrown back by Potter earlier, he was on his feet before his brain had even processed the thought. 

Something he regretted bitterly as the room swam about nauseatingly and he was forced to grab a hold of the bedpost to keep from collapsing. "Okay," he muttered. "Slower next time. Slower is definitely better." 

After a bit, he felt stable enough to move again. Slowly this time, he made his way across the room, through the bathroom, and into the current sanctuary of the Boy Who Lived. 

Perching carefully on the edge of the bed, Draco took a moment to notice the trunk and other belongings that had not been there before. Either Severus had gone back for them while he was unconscious, or more likely had used a ruducto charm on them and brought them with Potter. 

A whimper from the figure on the bed brought his attention firmly back to Harry Potter. For a second, he thought that Snape's potion had failed. Then he noticed the small hand clutching at the rail thin side that had been wrapped in gauze and tape, but no shirt. 

He grimaced in unexpected and unwanted sympathy. Breathing couldn't be all that comfortable for the other boy at the moment. 

Draco's gaze wondered over all of Potter that he could see and felt the pity grow. Even cleaned up and tended, the Gryffindor looked like death warmed over. Three weeks worth of damage left to fester and rot. He wasn't at all sure that anyone other than Potter could have survived it. He'd seen a house elf with similar injuries before. His father hadn't allowed the thing to use any sort of healing spells or potions- only water to clean the wounds with. It had died of infection within a week or so(2). 

Potter had looked as if he hadn't even been allowed that much. His relatives apparently didn't care if he lived or died. 

And here Draco had thought the savior of the wizarding world had grown up in the lap of luxury wanting for nothing. 

Obviously there was a great deal about Harry Potter that he didn't know. 

His attention wandered back to the trunk again and he grinned. 

A little snooping was in order. 

Cautiously, Draco edged over to the trunk and with a whispered '_Alohamora_' had it open(3). At first all he could do was gape at the shimmering fabric of the invisibility cloak. His jaw snapped shut. That explained a few things. The mudslinging at the Shrieking Shack back in fourth year for one, and how Potter had been getting around the castle unobserved for so long for another. 

He settled it over his lap, amused at how his lower half disappeared suddenly, and turned his attention back to the contents of the trunk. There were a handful of those horrible Weasley sweaters and school robes. Underneath that, he found a wizarding photo album. Propping it up on his invisible legs, he flipped through it slowly. Mostly it had pictures of the Potter's and their friends before their death. Baby Harry was only in a couple of those. The back held the more recent pictures. The Holy Trinity in all their first year glory. Some of the Weasley family. Plenty of Quidditch pictures of the Gryffindors- Creevey's work no doubt. The very last page held a photo of Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and the escaped fugitive Sirius Black. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered. What in Merlin's name was Potter doing associating with his parents betrayers? 

Dismissing the question for the moment, he set the album aside and dug through the trunk again. His schoolbooks had been subjected to a reducto charm and were piled into one corner. It didn't look like he'd thrown away a single book since first year. There were a few other things, wizarding cards, a broom servicing kit, a wand box, some quills, parchment and ink. Nothing of real interest. 

He was tempted to mess with Potter's wand, but he'd heard stories about it and it's connection with the Dark Lord's and he didn't feel like tempting fate at the moment. 

Instead, he reached down to the bottom where he found a stack of mail. He skimmed through the older stuff and then settled down to read all the correspondence for the summer. Perhaps now he could find out why Potter hadn't asked for help sooner. 

What he read stunned him. 

_Harry,_

_While I am dearly sorry, I must remain firm. Your relatives home remains the safest place for you. Until Voldemort is vanquished, I see no other option. _

_I must also ask that you refrain from future use of magic until the school term begins again. I will not be able to prevent your expulsion should it happen again, and you would have to remain at the Dursley's until you reached your majority. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster   
  
Order of Merlin_

Now if that wasn't emotional blackmail, Draco was a Mudblood. It also explained why Potter hadn't hexed everyone after the first day. He knew the Boy Who Lived about as well as anyone and knew from personal first hand experience that a little thing like the Ministry of Magic was not enough to keep him from breaking a few rules. Albus Dumbledore threatening to leave him with his relatives apparently was. 

_Harry,_

_I am sure that given the proper motivation you can prevail over such bullies as your cousin and his friends. Do not be discouraged by a few setbacks. _

_I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to spend the summer at the Burrow. Not only is it dangerous for you, it is also dangerous for them. After all, wasn't Cedric killed simply for being with you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster   
  
Order of Merlin_

The blonde fumed. Who the hell did Dumbledork(4) think he was? As Potter's chief rival, he was the only one who had the right to throw Cedric's death back in the Gryffindor's face. And Draco hadn't seen the Muggles in question, but Snape had described them all as quite large. Bigger than Crabbe and Goyle even! How the hell was puny little Potter, who was still as small as a third year, supposed to fight against that without magic and win? 

Glowering at the stack of letters, he picked another up and continued. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Look, I'm sure things are just terrible, but if Dumbledore says you're safer there, then he's probably right. He knows what he's doing. Besides, 'Mione is staying for the summer and we've just started going out. No offense mate, but I'm sure you understand that we want to be alone, right? Just threaten the whale and his friends with Sirius. I'm sure they'll quit bullying you then. I just can't ask Dad to bother the Headmaster. _

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

_ps. I sent 'Mione's letter back to you. Sorry, but the way you worded it, you know she'd just freak out. Please don't write again until after your birthday, all right?_

Some friend, Draco thought, quickly reading over Harry's own desperate sounding plea to Granger that had been folded up in the redheads reply. Weasley sounded as if he couldn't care less that his best friend was being beaten on a regular basis. And the disgrace had blocked Potter from getting help from the Mudblood as well. Obviously the raven haired Gryffindor would have been loads better off if he'd done the sensible thing on the train that day back in first year. His own Slytherin friends were a tight nit group and would have gone rushing to the defense of any one of the others regardless of what they might be doing. 

The next letter was both better and worse. It was difficult to read in some places where tearstains had caused the ink to run. And it sort of explained the picture with Black. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you. I've been trying to reach you by owl since you woke up from your coma, but Albus kept sending the letters back saying that you were still too weak to hear the news. I mean no disrespect to the Headmaster but I don't think he gives you the credit you deserve. Besides, this isn't the sort of thing that should be left for later._

_Harry, I hate to have to tell you this in a letter, but I'm afraid your sacrifice that day in the glade was in vain. After you lost consciousness, Siri carried you to the port key Peter had dropped while I gave cover. A final curse struck him just as the key was activated. It was so sudden. One moment he was alive and well and the next we were all in a heap on the doorstep of the Three Broomsticks with you unconscious and him... dead. _

_Albus sent me right out on another mission which is why I wasn't there when you awoke. I didn't even get to go to Siri's funeral, and although Albus assures me that he's buried in the family plot, I wish I'd been allowed to make the arrangements. He would have wanted to be laid to rest by James and Lily, not near his blood family. _

_About your situation, please be strong. I am going to see Albus this afternoon. My home can be given the same wards as your relatives and here you won't have to worry about harm from your cousin. Besides, I think we both need each other right now. We've both just lost someone very dear. Please don't forget that your godfather loved you very much._

_I'll owl you as soon as I'm able to find out where you are from the Headmaster. _

_Love,_

_Remus_

Obviously that hadn't gone as planned. Another letter from the Headmaster gave the explanation and another threat. 

_Mr. Potter,_

_I hear you've been telling tales. Please do not attempt to write anyone else with your outlandish stories of abuse. I've cast an enchantment over your home. All owls you send will come straight to me and only my own and Hedwig will be able to get to you. _

_I strongly suggest that you spend the rest of your summer reading your schoolbooks._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster   
  
Order of Merlin_

Dumbledore had as good as called Potter a liar as well as left him a virtual prisoner. And if his letters to the Headmaster were anything like the one to his friend, then the old man couldn't help but know that things were bad there. 

There were a handful more, but they were all about the same. Only the last one was any different. 

_Snape will bring you the healing potions tomorrow. Do not bother trying to seek his help in any other manner. We both know he isn't fond of you._

_Dumbledore._

The youngest Malfoy was downright furious. 

Not only had Dumbledore intended to leave a wizard in the hands of Muggles who were killing him, blackmailed the same wizard, and kept him prisoner, he'd insulted Severus! 

Sev wasn't exactly the sort of person to play nice with students, and calling his feelings for Potter a lack of fondness was certainly the understatement of the century, but according to Lucius, the man had never been fond of harming others- even when it got him in trouble with You Know Who. These days, he certainly wasn't going to turn his back on someone in so much obvious danger. 

Even if it was Potter. 

~*~*~ 

Striding as fast as he could without aggravating his own head injury, which really wasn't all that fast at all, the blonde sought out his mentor. 

"I don't like him, Severus. I never have. But nobody deserves this," Draco held up the stack of letters he'd snooped through. "Not even Potter." 

The level of betrayal that had been splayed out on those pages boggled the mind. And people said it was supposed to be the Slytherins who'd stab you in the back as soon as they would look at you. 

The Slytherins had nothing on the Gryffindors. 

Snape arched a dark brow. "I thought I told you to leave Potter alone." 

With a shrug, Draco tossed the letters onto the professor's desk. "He never even knew I was there." 

Sighing, Severus toyed with the letters briefly before turning to stare out the window into the darkening sky. He sighed again. "I've owled Lupin. Potter will need someone around that is familiar and that he trusts in order to begin to heal emotionally. At the moment, the werewolf is the only person **I** trust to care enough about the boy not to let it out where he's at. He hasn't responded yet, but I imagine we can expect him within the next day or so." 

Draco scowled and slumped down into his chair, something he'd never have done in front of his father. "I suppose that means you'll expect me to be civil to not just one, but** two** Gryffindors?" 

A smirk met his glare. "Just use that Malfoy charm you never bother with." He added, more serious this time, "I don't want bloodshed in my home, Draco. And to be perfectly blunt, I really don't think Potter will be up to fighting with you again for a very long time, if ever. I fear that this time Albus has destroyed his little knight with his manipulations." 

The image of a broken Potter would have been pleasurable, but impossible to picture only a few short days before. Even laid out in the infirmary at school, deep in an apparently magical coma, the Gryffindor Golden boy had always exuded a presence and confidence that seemed unbeatable. 

Now Draco found his mind unable to imagine what life would be like without the irritating twit around to goad and fight with. 

Disturbing as the thought was to admit, even to himself, it wasn't a life that looked at all appealing 

TBC

~*~*~  
Author's Notes:

Hullo! As always, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. They're a big part of the reason I've been inspired to write this as quickly as I have. So far I only have one vote against Sev and Remus being a couple, but if they do, it still won't be for a while yet, so... *shrugs* who knows? I may get a dozen people begging me not to do it between now and then. ^_^;;   
Please keep in mind that I have **not **read The Order of the Phoenix. So nothing in this fic was in any way intended to reflect anything that happens in it. (I had someone ask me about that, but no, haven't read it yet... probably won't read it until it comes out in paperback and I can actually afford to buy it)  
Well, that's all for now. My wonderful beta, bluejeanbaby, left for vacation today. So, there won't be any more parts out until she gets back. She went above and beyond to get this part back just hours after I sent it to her so that I could post it before she went away.   
Thanks guys, and enjoy. Ja! NemKess

Notes to Reviewers:  
_louise4_- that's a little complicated. yes, I suppose in the strictest since of the word they are dictators. no, they aren't nearly as bad as Ron and the rebels make them out to be.  
_Marie11_- I think that despite the darkness that Harry does have inside him, he's an intrinsically good person and very little would change that. Also, I don't think Draco is so much evil as spoiled. He expects everything to be exactly how he wants it and Harry frustrates him in that regard quite frequently, making him more and more malicious as time goes on. Give him what he wants (in this case power) and I think he'd be a lot easier to get along with.  
_Ice Lupus_- *blushes* Thanks for the compliment.  
Everyone else- I'm writing as fast I as I can! Honest! ^_^ Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

1) I can't remember exactly how the Quidditch Season played out in the books, so please bear with me if this isn't at all feasible. 

2) Actually, this happened to a pet of mine once. The darn cat ran out into the woods and hid where I couldn't find it and take him to the vet. We found him dead from infection a week later. I cried and cried. :-(

3) Can't you just imagine that Draco would have absolutely no respect for another person's privacy? And I'm just assuming that he'd take his wand with him.

4) I have to give credit where it's due. I would never have thought to call the old man Dumbledork without the review from michelle over on ff.net. ^_^, so thanks!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Betrayed  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Status: WIP

=see previous parts for warnings, disclaimers, summary, etc.

True to Sev's prediction, Remus Lupin showed up the very next morning looking half out of his mind with worry.

The younger Slytherin didn't have a chance to make any suitably snide remarks though because the werewolf had barely gotten in the doorway before Snape had whisked him up the stairs to the bedroom that Potter was occupying. 

Draco was quite put out that he hadn't been invited to their little soiree but in true aristocratic fashion decided that he hadn't wanted to join them anyways. Instead, he occupied himself with bullying the house elves into preparing him a breakfast of his favorites and amusing him. 

One of the little buggers- he didn't know which, they all looked the same to him- was actually quite good at juggling though it didn't look at all happy to be doing so. Draco had insisted that the thing add more and more items and it was trying desperately to keep them all up in the air while glaring at him when Severus interrupted. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, boy. What are you doing to my house elves?" 

His smirk was contemptuous. "Entertaining myself as you've decided to sequester yourself in with a bunch of Gryffindorks." 

"Dippy, stop that, I need to speak with you." Snape snapped. Then he turned his glare on his favorite student. "You as well. Both of you go upstairs to Potter's room." 

Being ordered about as if he were a lowly house elf was not improving Draco's mood but he followed anyways. 

Leery of being tossed around again, no matter what assurances the potions master gave him, Draco was slow to edge into the room and stayed as far back as he was able. Not that he was afraid, mind you. Malfoy's, after all, weren't afraid of anything. But it had never been proven that commonness and stupidity weren't contagious. And Lupin was a werewolf after all. 

Werewolves were dangerous and insane, as everyone knew. 

The DADA professor barely spared him a glance before nodding to Severus. "I can't stay long, Severus. I'm supposed to be in transit right now. Even if I say I nearly ran into a few Death Eaters and had to go to ground for a while, it'll only buy me a few hours. Albus expected me to meet Hagrid in Diagon Alley yesterday." 

"Keeps you on a tight leash does he, Werewolf?" Severus glared at him in warning, but Lupin just gave him a mild glance. 

"Tighter than I'd realized, apparently. His owl arrived right after yours did, Severus. He was quite insistent that if I was much later, he'd send aurors to 'help' me." His eyes were hard as he turned back to the still figure on the bed. They remained that way for a long moment before softening and going sad. "I can't help but think that he's afraid that Harry managed to get another message to me after all. I should've gone straight to him after the first owl. I should have realized he would have already tried to talk to Albus." 

Snape sighed. "Potter is not your responsibility, Lupin. And this situation is not your fault. Did you even know the location of his muggle relative's home?" 

"Well... no... But I promised Siri! If anything happened to him..." 

"This failing rests solely on Albus." 

"You're right I suppose." 

"You trusted him, as we have all trusted him." 

As the pair went back and forth in lowered voices, Draco allowed his gaze to shift to the small figure in the bed. Though he no longer resembled a rotting corpse and the most glaringly obvious bruising and swelling was nearly gone, Potter lay still as death. His face was so pale that, without the remaining discoloration, he would have been indiscernible from the snowy pillow case. 

The blonde Slytherin decided then and there any tiny delusions he may have had about following in Sev's footsteps and turning to the 'Light' were insane. If this was what they allowed happen to their hero, who knows what they did to former 'Dark' wizards with questionable loyalties. At least Voldemorte was honest about his cruelty. He didn't hide it under a coating of sugar. 

His attention was snagged by the adults again as Snape called the house elf over to the side of the bed. "Dippy," The potions master was sitting in the chair beside the bed while the werewolf was perched up on the bed itself, one hand stroking Potter's messy black hair. "Dippy, I have a very important task for you." 

"Dippy is honored to do whatever it is that Master Snape requests." 

"That's all well and good, but should you accept this task, I will no longer be your master." 

"But Sir!" The house elf's eyes widened painfully and began to tear. "Dippy has displeased Master? Dippy begs forgiveness!" 

Draco rolled his eyes as the little bugger started hitting itself over the head. Stupid house elves. Although, he had to admit that it was funny watching them beat themselves up for the stupidest things imaginable. 

"No, no, Dippy. Stop that. You've been a fine house elf. That's why I'm entrusting you with this." There was a moment of hesitation before the small creature lowered its hands and stared up at Snape. It's eyes were even wider than before, but with awe this time instead of distress. It remained quiet and allowed it's Master to finish uninterrupted. "Mr. Potter here is going to have some special needs for quite a while. He's going to need a servant that can help him see to those needs," he paused to glare at Draco again as the boy started snickering at the unintentional double entendre. Draco put his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound and Snape turned back to the elf. "More than that, that servant must be above reproach. Completely trustworthy. A servant who can't be swayed by either the Headmaster or the Dark Lord. A servant who won't gossip around other house elves and will be loyal only to Mr. Potter.. and, to a lesser extent, myself." 

Dippy nodded carefully before hesitantly moving over to look at the unconscious boy. He stared for a long moment before turning back to Professor Snape. "Dippy's cousin Dobby calls Harry Potter the greatest wizard that ever lived because Harry Potter freed Dobby. What if young master does not want Dippy, Sir?" 

The werewolf smiled down at the elf. "Harry understands that not all elves wish to be free, Dippy. And I'm sure he will be grateful for the help." 

"Then.. " Dippy nodded and looked resolute. "Dippy thinks Harry Potter will make a fine new master, Sir." 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Draco exclaimed. Even the rich and pureblooded Slytherins weren't allowed to have their own house elves while at Hogwart's. 

With a sneer, Snape rolled his eyes. "Life isn't fair, Draco. Get used to it." 

Glowering, the blonde crossed his arms and made sure that the older men could see how annoyed he was. Really. Harry Potter with his own house elf. It was enough to make Draco see red- and he truly hated that color. 

Lupin pinned him with a calm look before turning his attention back to the professor. "I admit that I don't understand how you're going to get Dippy into Hogwart's and have him attend Harry without causing a stir, especially among the Slytherins." Draco caught the amused glance that was cast in his direction but just huffed and ignored it. " The fact that you've been helping him over the summer won't stay a secret for long that way. From Dumbledore or Voldemorte." 

Snape smirked. "Leave that to me. You worry about coming up with a way to deal with the speech problem. Even though he's shown some ability to do wandless magic, it's better that he keeps that hidden for as long as possible. And magic with a wand requires the ability to speak." 

"I have an idea about that. We'll probably have to talk to Poppy though, once school starts, to-" 

Unsure why he had to be there in the first place, Draco sighed and tuned them out. He didn't care to listen to them try to bend the rules for the Golden Boy. Instead, he did what Draco Malfoy did best. He schemed on how best to benefit Draco Malfoy with the current situation. Snape owed him. Snape was going to owe him for a very long time to come. 

His own house elf was the least of what he deserved for keeping such juicy gossip to himself. Perhaps if it caused too much speculation and such, he would settle for the use of Dippy. He wrinkled his nose delicately. Sharing anything with Potter wasn't exactly something he looked forward to, but Draco supposed he could be generous. Just this once. 

".... Don't you agree, Draco?" 

The blonde hummed in an absent-minded yes at the sound of his name. It was Lupin's soft chuckles that brought him far enough out of his reverie to notice Severus's smug look. "What?" 

"Thank you so kindly for volunteering. I'm sure Potter will be equally grateful once he's awake to appreciate it." 

"What?!" His voice hit a high note that it hadn't since he'd crossed the threshold of puberty. "I didn't volunteer to anything!" 

"On the contrary. You just agreed to assist in Potter's recovery this summer. You also agreed to partner with him all the subjects you share during the next school year to help him adjust." The professor directed Draco's gaze the the shimmering gold of a magical contract that he'd unwittingly given his vocal acceptance of. He recognized it as a tactic his father frequently used and knew it was as binding as anything else the wizarding world had to offer. 

Lupin seemed to get control over himself and nodded as if in thanks. "That is very kind of you, Mr. Malfoy." Amusement still very much evident on his face, the werewolf turned back to Snape. "Do you mind if I sit with him until I have to leave?" 

With a nod, Snape murmured an agreement before nodding to Dippy. "Please fetch Mr. Lupin some tea and another blanket. You might as well get some rest while you're at it." 

"It's not necessary, Severus. I'm fine, really." 

"The full moon is only a few days away, Lupin. Rest while you can." 

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the figure in the bed before taking his leave of the group. He couldn't believe that Severus had tricked him like that. Bloody spy. 

It wasn't his fault that Potter had gone and gotten himself beaten up by Muggles. He didn't see where it was his responsibility to help the other boy. He was already going above and beyond, in his own opinion, by staying silent about the Gryffindors whereabouts. 

He'd even been willing to agree to Snape's insistent demand that he not bother Potter during his recovery. To ignore him or be moderately civil instead of insult and demean as their rivalry demanded. 

Draco had been nice to Potter on two separate occasions and both times had been rebuffed. It went against every instinct he had to do so again. Even civility was difficult. 

It was going to be a long summer. 

TBC

~*~*~

Author's Notes:  
First off, I just want to apologize to all of you who've been waiting so patiently (and in some cases, not so patiently) for me to get back to this fic. HP just wasn't grabbing my interest like it used to. Luckily, the muse seems to have returned. This part was a little disjointed and I doubt it flowed well with the rest but honestly, it's hard to get flow back when it's been so long. I am trying and I hope that you all can bear with me through what will probably be a rough couple of parts until I can settle back into a groove. Thanks to pages and pages of saved notes, at least I don't have to worry about losing the direction of the fic. I still know everything that needs to happen and where I wanted to go with things. 'Betrayed' won't end up like some of my past fics since I've learned my lesson about that. Notes and outlines are our friends! ^_^  
Snape was a little too friendly in this part I think, but it couldn't be helped. He just didn't want to stay in character. Sorry about that. What else? The magical contract. I'm almost positive that I read something similar in another fic and that's where the idea came from, but damned if I can remember what fic and what author so that I can give proper credit. Oh well, if someone recognizes it, please let me know, okay?   
And just so everyone knows, this fic was never abandoned. I just spent six months unable to get more than a sentence out here and there on it. I did **try** though. It just didn't work well. To be kept up to date on these things, I strongly suggest checking out my LJ. That's where I rant about how my muse has abandoned me and plead for divine intervention. ^_~ It's also going to be the first place to find out if I ever did abandon a fic.  
Thank you, NemKess

Notes to Reviewers:  
*_*  
There were a lot of reviewers. Most seem to consist of "Loved it, update!"... and I think the new chapter itself answers that. But, I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to review. Here are a few responses to those who asked other questions or made comments that I felt the need to respond to.

_sons_- I will show Hermione's thoughts on the matter at some point. I'm just not sure if it will end up fitting into the middle very well. More than likely, I'll end up putting it at the end of Draco's story.  
_darkangelfrmhell_- I borrowed the term from somewhere, so obviously, I have no problem with you using. ^_^;   
_bostonian_- The thing is that he's not explaining **all** of this to Hermione and Ron. He's remembering it all, but only sharing the highlights. That'll be made clear once he's all done.   
_Nini_- see above. ^_^   
_dark vampire_- ^_^;; Thanks for the.. lick. I also find it very hard to believe that Draco would just suddenly be overcome with the need to befriend Harry. Too many years of rivalry. It will definately be a gradual thing here.  
_athenakitty_- I'm still undecided on whether or not Ron and Hermione will ever actually see the letters. I imagine it will depend on my mood when I get to that part of the fic. They will find out about Dumbledore's betrayal, even if they have a hard time accepting it. The Orphenage will come up again and yes there will be another confrontation between Harry and Ron.  
_Redmeadow_- Hermione is Hermione. She doesn't tip my scales either way. Ron, obviously, annoys the hell out of me. 

_Everyone_- Thanks for the continued support and reviews despite how long it's been. Thanks for the compliments and the encouragement. It means a lot to me that you guys have stuck with it despite how long it's been. Hugs all around!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Betrayed   
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: R  
Status: WIP  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmusesmsn.com  
  
=See previous chapter for disclaimers, summary, notes, and warnings  
Previous chapters can be found either on ff.net, or in my LJ

* * *

"I don't believe you. Dumbledore would never let Harry suffer like that. He **cared** for Harry. More than anyone else. Like a grandson practically!"

The angry exclamation from Weasley pulled Draco back to the present. Caught up in the memories of so long ago, he'd almost forgotten he wasn't alone. He saw now, as he hadn't in those bygone days, the seething jealousy Ron held for the special treatment his 'friend' had always gotten.

He seemed intent on ignoring the price that the Boy Who Lived had paid for that treatment.

"Believe me or don't, it's the truth. Deny the truth and you only prove me correct when I tell Harry that you aren't worth his pain."

Granger had that superiorly smug look on her face she'd always gotten in their youth when she just knew she had the answer and you were spouting nonsense. "It's not wise to make claims that can be so easily disproved, Malfoy. Ron would never have kept such an important letter from me, nor would he have ever left Harry in such a situation. They were best friends, after all."

"Yes, you'd think that, wouldn't you? Well, what say you Weasel? Would you keep mail from the Mudblood?"

The redhead was turning a sickly green color and looking very much like he wanted to rip Draco's mouth from his face. Not that Hermione had noticed yet. No, she was too busy looking down her nose at the blonde.

"Tell him, Ron. Slytherins might do things like that, but no Gryffindor would."

"Of course not, 'Mione," It sounded rather strangled to Draco, who smirked.

"Worried there, Weasel? You should be. Dobby!"

The house elf appeared with a pop. "You's be calling on Dobby, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby. Would you please fetch the correspondence box from the Master's suite?" Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers, disappearing again in a flurry of sparkles. Showoff. When he glanced over at the pair, he was the one with the smug look. "Harry is a terrible packrat. He still has his very first letter from Hogwart's."

Another pop and Dobby was back, this time with a shrunken trunk. "Harry Potter says to please be careful with his letters, Draco Sir."

"Of course. Thank you, Dobby. Please stay for a moment so that you can take the trunk back." One thing that had been hard for him to learn over the years, but a valuable lesson nonetheless was that the nicer you were the house elves, the easier it was to get things done. Dobby, especially, responded positively to 'please' and 'thank you'. It was annoying, but couldn't be helped. The little bastard had been known to show rebellion in a thousand small ways, making a general nuisance of himself, if anyone but Harry was impolite to him. Not that Harry ever was.

A quick charm and the trunk grew back to its normal size. He doubted they even realized that it was Harry's very first school trunk, still covered in Chudley Cannon stickers and scrawled with various childish 'Keep Out's. A Gryffindor Lion had been drawn on one side in painstaking detail and snitches seemed to fill the rest of the outside.

Having organized the contents himself when Harry had shrugged off the mess but refused to throw any of it away, it took Draco only a few moments to find the letter he was looking for. Ron's letter from so long ago, Hermione's returned mail still tucked inside.

Weasley lunged at him only to be brought up short by an angry looking Dobby. "The Wheezy shall leave Draco Sir alone."

With a smirk at the helpless look on Ron's face, Draco handed the letters over to Hermione. "I'd have thought you'd have learned by now that Gryffindors are just as treacherous as Slytherins, Granger. They're just less honest about it."

Her hands shook as she opened both letters and smoothed them out carefully. The silence was as loud as any of the battles he'd participated in as the two men watched her pale face as she read.

"Ron?" She looked up at her husband with stricken eyes but he was too busy glaring at Draco.

"It wasn't serious. He was just making a play for sympathy. It's not as bad as they make it sound. He was perfectly fine when we saw him in Diagon Alley later that summer, you remember!" The Wanker was seething, practically foaming at the mouth even, but the menace in Dobby's presence was a convincing deterrent apparently.

Idiot. "You're right, Weasely. It wasn't that bad." He took great pleasure in crushing the triumphant expression that stole over his enemy's face. "It was a great deal worse. And he wasn't perfectly fine when you saw him, he was just a very good actor."

All Snape's potions expertise had been called upon just heal the surface and knit Harry back together well enough that he could actually go to Diagon Alley on his own to shop for his school things. It had taken a great deal longer for the rest of the damage to fade and some of the mental scars never had. They were just buried under the war wounds that had come later.

As carefully as she'd opened them, Granger refolded the letters and handed them back. He could tell that she'd been staggered by this revelation that the world as she'd always known it was based on erroneous assumptions. The outright disbelief on her face from earlier had faded, though it wasn't gone completely. At least she seemed more willing to listen.

Weasley had shut up finally and was sitting on the floor, back against a chair. From the tension that riddled his body to the mulish tilt of his chin, his entire body radiated lack of acceptance and disbelief. His eyes were still filled with blind hatred.

"He could have said something when school started again. He didn't... He didn't have to turn dark."

Bloody obstinate Gryffindors.

Rolling his eyes, Draco tucked the letters back into their proper place and re-shrunk the trunk. "Thank you, Dobby. That will be all." Dobby gave a half bow and vanished to take the trunk back to its owner. "Granger, obviously your memory is failing you. Harry spent the majority of sixth year barely able to speak at all and twitchy as hell whenever anyone came near him."

"So… Harry was hurt and Snape took him in. And Remus just left him there with a pair of Slytherins?"

The disgust and disbelief in her voice was more than Draco could stand, he finally exploded. "For Salazar's sake, Mudblood. This isn't about Slytherins or Gryffindors! Stop being so bloody blind!"

She flinched away from him.

Draco whirled around and only managed not to punch the window through sheer force of will. Even with the evidence staring her in the face she couldn't accept that they were the ones who'd made Harry what he'd become. His fists clenched spasmodically.

Gods but he hated the Gryffindor mindset of 'We are good and you are evil and nothing will ever change that'.

He'd been resistant when Harry had first suggested they abolish the house system at Hogwart's when they reopened the doors, but now he was coming to see the sense in it. It was probably the only way to accomplish one of the smaller wizard's most long-term and ambitious goals- to restore unity and balance to the Wizarding World.

"What..." The soft voice behind him recalled his attention. "What else? You said... it was worse... What else happened? Why did Harry stay with Professor Snape instead of asking to go somewhere else?"

Why indeed. Draco sighed and let the past sweep him away once more.

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Okay, so it's a short update, but it's an **update**. I could wait until I'd finished a few more scenes, but that could take longer than any of you really want to wait. Due to popular demand, and because it just happened to work out that way, this scene breaks the memories. Those will start back up in the next part. Somehow I don't think I'm making it clear that Draco isn't giving them the full story. He's hitting the high notes. Most of his thoughts and feelings are just things that he's remembering. I'm not really sure how to do it any better. Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out eventually. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, your continued support and encouragement is greatly appreciated. Also, special thanks to Kari for beta'ing this for me!. It was so awesome of you. Thanks! NemKess

Notes to Reviewers:  
There were a lot more, but here's the ones I thought I could respond to without sounding like a record with a scratch in it.   
texasjeanette- Updating is a matter of inspiration and time to write in-between everything else. I have not, and will not, abandon this fic. As for Snape, yes... He is a little out of his element, feeling sympathy for Potter and all. But he'll happily turned the majority of the responsibility over to Draco once Harry's past the worst of it.  
futagoakuma-tenshi01- I'm trying to keep their powers believable within the realm of the HP universe. I may not always succeed, but I am trying.  
MyGildedCage- I've already got both Voldemorte's and Dumbledore's deaths planned out... hopefully the whole scene will have some surprises for everyone.  
The Chaotic Ones- I imagine I will leave it alluded to, but ignorable since it's been a pretty even vote.   
wendy- well... Draco's opinion and p.o.v. are not completely shared by Harry and there are actions and motivations that haven't been gotten to yet. Although, rather than absolve Dumbledore, they may make the readers dislike him (as portrayed in this fic) even more.  
Dragenphly- Thank you so much. As for Draco, well.. I can't really see him **ever **growing out of that, can you? It's such a part of his character.  
Insane Person : S- lol... my muses thank you for the cookie and the praise. Harry and Draco are a long way from friends yet in the flashbacks, but I like building it slowly.   
Web Walker- that is a great compliment. thank you! Anyways, I figure, it's a given that he's never going to join Voldemort unless we're talking 'Invasion of the Body snatchers' or something. But no one can just keep taking it and taking it and taking it without some kind of snapping right?  
Phoenix 3:16- ;;; well, I certainly can't say I'm not tempted. Ron is one of my least favorite characters in the series, even though I do recognize his importance. I just don't have to like it. ... ;  
Dela Ria- Not that they know of. Dumbledore has made it clear that he's monitoring Harry's mail, but no one else's. I've already got a pretty good chunk of the next flashback already written (with Harry waking up) so hopefully the rest will be addressed soon, ne?  
Wynjara- ;; I still haven't read OotP yet.   
Iian Feuerfalke- lol.. who says Draco ever changes? I imagine he'll be a little egomaniac right up until the day someone Avada Kadavera's his butt. He just adjusts his boundaries and makes allowances. For some people. Everyone else still gets 'The Attitude'.   
louise4- yes, well.. The entire deal with Dumbledore has already been dealt with in my notes, but it's several chapters down the road. I **think** the readers will understand but I doubt many will like him for it. And I am working on the Holiday Trilogy, but do you realize how hard it is to work on a winter holiday fic in the middle of June??? ;;


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Betrayed  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Ron/ Hermione  
Rating: R  
Status: WIP  
E-mail address for feedback::  
  
See previous chapter for disclaimers, summary, notes, and warnings  
Previous chapters can be found either on , or in my LJ

* * *

After Remus had left them, it had taken several more days for Potter to heal enough that he regained full consciousness.

And even then, his waking self had unnerved Draco as much as his comatose self had.

"Will you bloody well stop doing that?!"

Silence.

"Stop it!"

"Draco, leave him alone."

"But he's staring, Professor."

Due to the severity of Potter's injuries, many of the Slytherins' potions sessions had become practical application rather than basic lab work. The pair spent more time in the guest room than anywhere else in the manor. Snape had even gone so far as to insist that Draco study there as well.

Anytime the blonde even thought about protesting, a shimmering gold would appear in front of him, reminding him of the contract he'd unknowingly agreed to. It was enough to keep him quiet about the location but he refused to deal with the bloody staring which was the only thing Potter had done since he'd awoken.

"Would you rather continue to fly into walls?" The potions master snorted in amusement as he carefully measured out a powder to mix into the Gryffindors morning gruel. "The potion I gave him to control his tele-empathy doesn't just suppress the negative e motions that trigger his defense, it suppresses all of them. Love, hate, fear, curiosity, boredom. At the moment Mr. Potter feels absolutely nothing. He stares because without emotions, his brain doesn't really know what to do with his eyes except look at whatever happens to be directly in front of them. You, in this case."

Draco twitched as emerald green remained glued to him. "Well can I go somewhere else, then?"

"No."

"Why not?!" He shot up from his seat, glaring at his favorite teacher. "For what possible purpose am I needed here?"

"My amusement, of course. You make house elves juggle, I torture students." The smug look left Draco fuming silently. "We must all learn to enjoy the simple pleasures in life or we'd go mad."

Muttering uncomplimentary things about Snape's parentage under his breath, Draco made a valiant effort to ignore the gaze that hadn't wavered at all since he'd grudgingly taken the seat near the end of Potter's bed that morning. If it weren't for the occasional blink and the barely noticeable rise and fall of the sheets, he'd think Potter was one of those gargoyles his father kept around the manor to unnerve guests.

The Gryffindor looked somewhat better than he had before, but not by much really. His innate magic working feverishly to at least try and heal his body, the section of splintered bone that hadn't been sticking out of the skin had began to knit itself to the other half at an odd perpendicular angle. Snape had had to break it a second time to set it correctly . The whole process had been delicate, painful, and draining. And it had left Draco feeling as nauseated as he had when he'd first caught a whiff of the wound.

Even through the potions to ease the pain and to suppress his emotions, Potter had passed out before they'd finished.

A twinge of sympathy and respect- tiny and barely worth noticing, of course- welled up in Draco. If the mere thought of the ordeal made him feel faint now, how the blazes had Potter managed to deal with it for so long?

The sudden appearance of two of the house elves jerked him from his reverie. One whispered quick nervous words to Snape, it's eyes big and fearful. Draco had never understood it really. In all the years he'd known the potion's master, he'd never known the man to lay a hostile hand on a single house elf even if they truly deserved it. A terror to children everywhere, but so damn lenient on house elves that it was shameful, that was Severus Snape for you.

Whatever they told him must have been bad considering the thunderous look that came over his face, but Draco merely shook his head and turned back to his book. Wasn't really his concern, now was it?

Before he could get more than a few sentences along, the bowl of gruel was dropped on to of the pages.

"I've been summoned to Hogwart's. Feed Potter and keep an eye on him. It's your responsibility because Dippy is busy elsewhere. If you haven't done it by the time I've returned, the consequences shall be dire."

"But Sev-"

The glare that was turned on him was enough to make him halt his protest. "Don't abuse the house elves while I'm out."

Draco fumed silently as his professor strode out of the room, presumably to prepare himself to leave.

He gave a put upon sigh. Of all the lowly things to be forced to do. How could Severus honestly expect him to spoon-feed Potter? He was an aristocrat, not a nursemaid! Deciding it was better to get it over with, he carried the bowl up to the head of the bed still settled on his book where it had been placed.

The gruel was one of the singularly unappetizing things he'd ever seen, but at least he wasn't the one eating it. "Open up, Gryffindork."

Emerald eyes that had remained fastened on his seat slowly crept up to stare again and Draco growled in annoyance. Before he could say anything though, Potter obediently opened his mouth. The smaller boy looked so silly like that, mouth open, eyes staring that the Slytherin couldn't help but snicker a little. His ire faded and he set about the task that had been left to him.

His sworn enemy and rival was obeying him without thought or care, as if there weren't even the slightest possibility that Draco might spit in the food or something more malicious like poison it. It made sense, he supposed. Trust was an emotion like any other, as was distrust. Put something in front of him and he'd stare at it, give him a command and he'd do it.

"I wonder how far this obedient thing goes?" he asked rhetorically as he pushed the spoon into the open mouth. "Swallow it."

Potter didn't respond, he simply obeyed and opened his mouth again.

Perhaps he could salvage a little of his pride this summer and provide himself with entertainment all at the same time, after all.

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:  
What can I say? Harry Potter hasn't really been my dominant Fandom recently but I am still working on it. I appreciate the patience you guys are showing and really appreciate your reviews.  
We've moved back into Draco's memories again, as I'm sure you can tell. They'll be staying there for a while. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story even with how slow it's going. Thanks guys! NemKess

Notes to Reviewers:  
Siri Kat- quite simply? They made themselves the rulers and no one else really had what it took to oppose them. Hence everyone's insistence that they're dictators.  
Maxennce- no worries! The war shall not be forgotten or missed.  
futago akuma-tenshi02- I have to admit that I'm inclined towards forgiveness to Hermione also, but as you'll see.. she could have noticed the truth herself and chose to ignore the signs, so... ya can't feel too bad for her, ya know?  
Cat323- He does things that by the usual standard of the wizarding world could only be considered dark, but Harry himself is a lovely shade of green/gray.  
Opal Rain Dragon- Yes, I wish this place (my mind) wasn't such a breeding ground for plot-bunnies or that I wasn't so easily sucked into multiple fandoms, but ah well. It's fun even if it can get frustrating when I want to write one thing (this, for example) and something else just won't leave me alone.  
Hekate101- 'Betrayed' definitely expounds on the 'The world is neither black and white but endless shades of gray' philosophy. Everything, even Manipulative old Dumbledore will show it. Well, maybe not Voldemorte... ;;  
Sanity is Relative- I can't promise I'll finish quickly, and I don't know what will happen tomorrow or the day after, but as long as I'm able, I have no intention of abandoning this fic. In the bad I've had to do that because so much time passed and I couldn't' remember where the story was going but that's not a problem with this one. I've got a complete separate file filled with nothing but notes for this fic and all the things that will happen.


End file.
